Don't Cry
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: Set in the shooting star episode, except it's in season 2. Rachel and Sam started dating shortly after Finn and Quinn got back together. I don't own Glee or any of it's characters. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Don't cry

This is set in the shooting star episode, but it's in season 2. Sam and Rachel started dating shortly after Quinn and Finn got back together. I don't own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

' Mr Schue, can I go to the bathroom?' Rachel asked

' Sure.' Rachel got up and left the classroom

' I gotta go serve My detention.' Mercedes said getting up

' What for?' Finn asked

' I insulted Coach Sylvester.'

' It's true, wheezy here said something about me being a dinosaur, I don't see where she got the idea from, I'm prettier than a dinosaur.' Sue said smugly

' What do you have to do for your detention?' Kurt asked

' Pick up some garbage from outside.' Everyone wrinkled their noses

' Have fun.' Brittany said cheerfully, Coach Bieste walked into the choir room confused

' Will, you wanted to see me?'

' We wanted you to join us in one of our first proper meetings.'

' It's where I can throw insults at Quinn without feeling bad about it.' Santana said walking through the door smirking

' Sit down Santana.' Will said to Santana

' I'm not sure Will.'

' Come on, we're gonna sing songs, bust some moves, I might rap.' he replied chuckling

' Alright.'

' Awesome. Let's get started.' after he said that a gunshot rang out, everyone looked around wide eyed, a second gunshot rang out

' Everyone spread out and hide! ' Sue said, the teachers started locking the doors, closing the blinds and turning off the lights

' Go find a place to hide!' Will said, everyone hid somewhere and waited.

* * *

_~ With Rachel~_

* * *

Rachel walked out of the choir room and went to her locker, put in the combination and pulled out the box. She walked to the bathroom and pulled out the stick for the pregnancy test, she looked at herself in the mirror and went into one of the stalls, when she was finished she washed her hands and put the stick on the counter and waited two minutes for the timer, when it was finished Rachel looked at the test

Positive.

Rachel let out a sob, put the test in the bin and slid down the door crying into her arms, she and Sam had only been dating for 6 months! ''How are we they supposed to deal with this! My Dad's are gonna kill me! What if Sam leaves me?'' a gunshot interrupted her thoughts, Rachel's eyes widened and she stood up, a second gun shot rang through the air and Rachel hid herself in a cubicle and locked the door, she crouched on the put down toilet seat and cried into her hands.

* * *

_~ With the Glee club~_

* * *

Everyone sat in silence

' Do we even know if it was a real gunshot?' Mike asked but was shh'ed by everyone, they heard footsteps running towards the choir room and someone trying to open the door, Artie sat up straighter as did everyone else, Quinn was sitting on her knees with her hands clasped together, praying. Tina was sobbing quietly onto Mike who was stroking her hair, Brittany was rocking back and forth beside Artie and Santana, the shooter ran off, Mr Schue spoke up

' Hey guys, guys, start texting and tweeting, let everyone know what's going on, but don't tell them we're here, shooters have phones too.' everyone got out their phones and texted

' It's okay.' Coach Bieste whispered

' Guys, we're all just gonna stay here, okay. We don't know what's out there, Shh shh. I love you guys.' a third gunshot rang out and everyone jumped

' It's okay shh.' Coach Sylvester said

' It's all right.' Coach Bieste said, Sam started crawling over to the door

' Sam, Sam!' Will and the two other teachers said

' Sam what are you doing?' Bieste whisper yelled

' Sam get down. Get down. Get down.' Will said

' I have to go, Rachel doesn't have her phone on her, she's in the bathroom, she left it here.' Sam whisper argued

' Sam, Sam sit down!' Will argued back holding onto Sam's shoulders

' I can't leave her.' Sam hissed

' Sam! Sit down.' Will said as he forced Sam to the ground, Artie put a hand on Sam's shoulder

' Mercedes isn't here.' Kurt said, everyone looked at the teen as he put his hands to his head and sobbed.

* * *

_~ With Rachel~_

* * *

Rachel cried and sniffed '' Please let everyone be okay, let Sam be okay!'' A third gunshot rang out and Rachel put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming, she heard the faucet dripping, her hand drifted to her stomach and she smiled a wisp of a smile '' I'm not gonna die, I'm not gonna die, I'm gonna live for this baby.''

* * *

_~ With the Glee Club~_

* * *

' Who are you texting?' Santana asked Tina

' It's my Mom. She went to a book club meeting in the cafeteria, and there's no way out of the cafeteria.' Tina sobbed

' It's okay, it's okay.' Mike said

' Where is she? Why isn't she answering her phone?'

* * *

_~ The cafeteria~_

* * *

Tsubaki Cohen- Chang watched her phone buzz on one of the tables further away from her, she couldn't get her phone, a tear rolled down her cheek, thinking about Tina and hoping that she was okay.

* * *

_~ Glee club~_

* * *

' She'll be fine no one's gonna hurt your Mom, everyone likes her.' Tina sobbed into Santana's cheerio uniform

' What if she's not okay?'

' She will be.' Santana looked at the sobbing form of Tina and said ' Tina, I'm the one that made up those rumors of you originally being a guy.' Tina looked up at her ' I'm so sorry.' Santana finally started sobbing

' It's okay, I forgive you.' they hugged and both sobbed on each other, Sam jumped up

' Sam ,Sam!' Artie hissed

' I have to go, I gotta go, Rachel 's out there all alone, she doesn't have anybody out there with her.' he started walking for the door Will and Coach Bieste caught him

' Sam, no!' Will whispered

' I have to go!'

' Come on Sam.' Puck started to pull him back from the door too

' I don't care!'

' Come on Sam!' Puck repeated pulling him back more with Bieste and Will

' No! Let go of me! I'm going!' he shouted trying to get them off him

' Sam!' Will put a hand over Sam's mouth to muffle his shouts

' Sam listen!' Bieste said

' I don't care!' Sam muffle shouted with tears streaming down his face

' Sam listen! You are putting everybody's life in danger, look at them, look at them. Sam it's okay, it's okay Sam. Go sit, go sit next to Artie.' Bieste comforted a crying Sam, who sat back down next to Artie, Artie patted his back and whispered softly

' We're all worried about Rachel Sam. But she's smart she'll know what to do.' Sam nodded and took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling '' Please let her be okay.''

* * *

_~ With Mercedes~_

* * *

' Principal Figgins, I have to go back in, Glee club is in there.'

' Not until the Police get in and give the all clear!' he shouted walking away to talk to the police

Mercedes started crying and hoping everyone in the school was alive.

* * *

_~ Glee Club~_

* * *

Artie pulled out a camera and pressed the on button

' Artie what are you doing?' Finn asked

' If we don't make it out of here, people need to see this. Does anybody want to say anything?'

' I'll go first.' Puck said

' Okay.'

' Uhh, I'm not really good with words but... Mom, Jane, Beth I love you guys. I know I don't say it a lot but, I love you guys more than life... and Halo.' ( Jane's Puck's sister.)

' My turn, Umm, I know I'm all cold all the time but, Mam , pap , yo amo chicos gracias por todo lo que has hecho por m , s que no digo que te amo tanto como deber a, pero tuve que hacerle saber, que no podr a vivir sin ustedes , eres importante para m . Adi s.' (Mom, Dad, I love you guys thanks for everything you've done for me, I know I do not say that I love you as much as I should, but I had to make I could not live without you, you are important to me. Goodbye.)

' Hey Mom, Burt. I love you both, don't mourn me for to long.' Finn said

' Dad, without you I wouldn't be who I am today, I love you. And Carol take care of Dad for me, love you too.' Kurt said sobbing

' Mommy, Daddy, I love you guys and Lord Tubbington. If I don't make it out of here, give all my dollies to Erica, tell her I love her too.' Brittany said ( Erica= Brittany's 8 year old sister.)

' Sam?' Artie asked ' Do you want to say anything?' he asked Sam who had his knees drawn up to his chest, with his arms crossed on top and head resting on them

' No, I don't. Not now anyway.'

' Artie can I say something. Thanks. I just want you to know Mom, that I love you, and if Dad finds out tell him I forgive him and that I love him, please try and at least be friends with him.' Quinn said

' I just wanna say, I love you Mom and Dad.' Artie said, after everyone had spoken he turned the camera off. And before they knew it the shooter was gone.

* * *

_~ With Rachel~_

* * *

Rachel was still crying

' Help me.' she whispered then let out a sob, she heard the door open, she tried to stop crying and looked out of the small slit in the toilet cubicle door

' Rachel?'

' Mr Schue.' Rachel got out of the door and hugged him

' Your fine, it's alright.' he said as she sobbed

' I need Sam.'

' Let's go then.' Will walked out of the door with Rachel following, once they got into the choir room Rachel saw Sam standing at the piano, he noticed her but before he coul day anything he was attacked by a big hug from Rachel

' Thank God.' Sam mumbled into her hair

' I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' Rachel said sobbing, Sam tilted her head up to face him and they kissed passionatly, then leant their foreheads together before they were hugged by everyone in Glee Club

' I love you guys so much.' Will said, Rachel looked up at Sam who smiled at her and placed a kiss on her forehead one thing she knew was that she had to tell Sam he was going to be a father.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't cry.

Forgot to mention Rachel's on the cheer leading team.

Chapter 2.

* * *

A week later Rachel walked down the hallway in search for Quinn, she found her at her locker

' Quinn.'

' What?'

' I need your help with something.'

' Tell me then.'

' Not here.' Quinn looked at her oddly but followed her to an empty classroom

' Spill.'

' How did you decide to give Beth up?'

' Don't ask me that!' Quinn said ready to hit her

' Quinn please.' Quinn let the realization dawn on her

' Oh my God, your pregnant aren't you?'

' Yes.' Rachel finally broke down Quinn pulled her into a hug

' Does Sam know?'

' No, I'm still trying to find a way to bring it up.'

' Rachel, you need to tell him soon.'

' I know, I know.'

' What about your Fathers?'

' I'm going to tell Sam first, then maybe we can both tell them.'

' I'll be there for you okay, if you need maternity clothes or advice, I'm here.'

' Okay.' Rachel repeated she walked out of the classroom to her locker, she leaned on it and didn't bother to wipe the tears that rolled down her face off, Sam cam by

' Babe, you okay?' he asked Rachel straightened up a little, looked Sam in the eye and said

' I'm pregnant. I took the test on...' Sam stared at her, he saw her lips move but he couldn't hear her

' It's m-mine right?'

' Yes, you're the only guy I've been with.'

' Oh my God, oh my God.'

' I'm so sorry.' she said with tears falling down her face, Sam hugged her

' Don't be sorry, we're in this together, you and me, okay?'

' Okay.'

' When did you find out?'

' Monday.'

' On the day of the...'

' Shooting. Yeah.'

' Have you told your Dads?'

' No, I'm going to leave that for a while.'

' Have you had your scan?'

' It's this afternoon, after school.'

' Can I come?'

' Sam! Yes you're coming.'

' Come on, I'll walk you to class.' he held out his hand to her and they walked down the hallway in comfortable silence.

* * *

**_~Flash Back~_**

' Coach Sylvester, can I speak to you?' Rachel knocked with her free hand as the other was holding her box with her uniform in it

' What is it B?' she asked bored

' I have to quit the Cheerio's.'

' Why?' Sue asked sitting up straighter

' Because... Because.'

' Your pregnant.' Rachel nodded and a few tears slipped down her face, Sue got up and hugged the sobbing girl

' I'm s-sorry to let you down Coach.'

' I'm glad you told me, now you have been spared the humiliation of being kicked off.'

' Yeah.'

' After, you've had the baby, would you like to come back?'

' I'll think about it.'

' Okay, now get out of my office.' Rachel handed the box to Coach Sylvester and left the room.'

**_~ End of Flash Back.~_**

* * *

Rachel and Sam walked out of the school to Sam's car, once they got in Sam said

' Whatever happens, I'll be there.'

' I love you.'

' I love you too Rach.' he leaned over and kissed her softly, when the arrived at the Hospital and went into the waiting area Rachel was nervous, she was shaking slightly and was calmed slightly by Sam rubbing his thumb up and down her hand

' Rachel Berry.' the Nurse called out, Rachel stood up with Sam and they walked into the office

' Hello Miss Berry, I'm Nurse Maxwell, and I'll be helping you throughout the pregnancy, if you could just lie on that please.' she gestured to a table/bed ( A/N I don't know what they're called!) ' Now just lift up your shirt a little.' Rachel did as she was told and lifted her shirt just so it was above her stomach ' This may be cold.' she squirted the gel onto Rachel's stomach and she squealed, the Nurse moved the stick around and pointed to something on the screen ' And that... Is your baby.' Rachel stared at the screen with watery eyes ' I'll give you two a moment.' the Nurse smiled at them and left the room,

' That's ours Rach, our baby.' Sam whispered from the bedside of Rachel, he kissed her hand

' It's so tiny.' she whispered amazed she turned her head to look at Sam, who was transfixed on the screen ' Sammy, I love you so much.' Sam tore his eyes off the screen and looked at Rachel

' I love you too.' he leaned over and kissed her, when they pulled apart the Nurse came in

' Now Miss Berry, there are options, first is Keeping it, second Adoption or abor-'

' I'm not using the last one.' Rachel said firmly

' So do you have any idea for after the birth?'

' Whatever Rachel wants is fine.' Sam piped up

' Well Miss Berry, you can go and get cleaned.' Rachel got up and walked over to a changing area and cleaned off her stomach ' Now, Miss Berry you're roughly two months along, so if you and Mr Evans come back in two months we'll see how your baby is getting on, you can both leave now and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to call.' the Nurse smiled and ushered them out of the room, gave them the sonogram pictures and said goodbye

' I still can't believe this is happening.' Rachel said

' Neither can I, but we have to.'

' Can I go home now?'

' Yeah, come on Baby Momma.' he joked

' Call me that one more time and you get an elbow in the ribs.' she said fiercely

' Sorry.' he pouted

' No, don't pout, you know I can't resist your adorable pouting!' Rachel joked, the ride home was silent both thinking about their child.


End file.
